


Jirard's Plan

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: Shane has a crush on Jimmy.  Jirard wants Shane to get a date to the Flower Festival.  Gay things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Trinity!   
> Her Twitter: twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages

"You know, you really should go to the Flower Festival this year."

Jirard and Shane had just gotten back to their room, and Jirard decided to bring up something he had been thinking about for a while. 

"Why?" Shane raised an eyebrow, clearly curious as to what brought this up. 

"It's a lot of fun! There are games there!!" Jirard said, cheerful as ever. "Why wouldn't you go?"

"Well," Shane said, hesitating, "I don't really have anyone to go with."

"We could go together! You know, as friends!" Jirard paused for a moment. "But....do you really not have your eye on anyone?"

Shane immediately looked down, avoiding eye contact. 

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, you don't have to talk about it," Jirard said, "but, you do have to ask them out."

"What!?" Shane's eyes immediately darted back up to Jirard. 

"Come on, Shane! It's about time you get yourself a date!!" Seeing Shane's obvious hesitation, Jirard slowed down a bit. "You should at least try. If you don't succeed, we can go together!"

There was a pause as Shane turned away. 

"I'll think about it."

"Good!" Jirard nodded. "Now, I'm gonna head to the store for some snacks. Want anything?"

"No thanks."

With that, Jirard left Shane alone to think. Shane really didn't want to ask Jimmy out, but he also didn't want to go with Jirard. He's a great guy, but he's....unbearably thorough. Going to the festival with him would be too much for Shane to handle. 

The next day, Shane found himself on his way to the cafeteria with his deck of Nokémon cards. He wasn't sure exactly what his plan was, but he had to start somewhere. 

Once he arrived at the cafeteria and saw Jimmy, he started to have second thoughts. What if Jimmy wasn't interested in him? What if he already had a date? Maybe going with Jirard wouldn't be so bad. 

"Hey, Shane!"

The sound of Jimmy's cheery voice snapped Shane out of his thoughts, and he suddenly realized that they were the only two people there. 

"Am I late?" Shane said, walking over to the table. 

"I just finished up my last game, but I could do one more." Jimmy leaned on the table, and smirked up at Shane. "As long as you're not gonna get mad at me when you lose again."

"That was one time," Shane groaned, sitting down and getting his cards out. 

"Once is enough." Jimmy shook his head, and started to get his cards back out. 

They set up, while Shane prepared himself to lose. 

The more they played, the more Shane got into his own head. Yesterday, it had seemed a lot like Jirard knew exactly what he was doing. Did Jirard know about his crush on Jimmy? Did Jirard really care that much about him? 

By the end of the game, Shane had decided he couldn't do it. 

Then, Jimmy decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since Shane walked in. 

"So, what actually brought you here?" Jimmy asked suspiciously. 

"What do you mean? Can't I just, want to play a game with you?"

Jimmy gave him a look, and Shane knew his attempt to sound casual had failed. 

"Do you have any plans for the Flower Festival?" Shane said, cutting to the chase. 

"DID YOU COME HERE TO FINALLY ASK ME OUT!?" Jimmy yelled, immediately lighting up. 

"FINALLY?" Shane leaned back, visibly shocked. 

"Oh, please." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Do you think I don't see you staring at me? You're not nearly as subtle as you think, boo."

Shane took a moment to process what had been said. 

"Is that a yes, then?"

Jimmy stood up. 

"Get your cute, British ass over here and fucking kiss me, right now."

"I'll take that as a yes," Shane said, as he stood up and rushed to the other side of the table. 

Shane made a mental note to thank Jirard later. He really did have the best roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com


End file.
